


Go!

by spitfire402



Series: My complements [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire402/pseuds/spitfire402





	Go!

_“Hey! Hey! There’s one.”_ Said a boy with short brown hair in English.

“ _Awesomeness! How many more candies do you need?”_ Said a redheaded girl.

Marinette sat at one of her favourite park benches in the park just across from the bakery. She was sitting, sketching enjoying the glorious sunny day. She sat watching the two strangers, although she couldn’t understand most of what they were saying, the one thing she was sure of was they were playing Pokémon Go.

The redhead's head popped up from her screen, and she laid eyes on Marinette. She nudged her partner. _“Let’s go ask her.”_

The boy shook his head apparently a little nervous. _“I don’t know. She looks busy. I don’t think she wants to be pestered.”_

 _“Oh come on, she won’t bite!”_ she grabbed his arm and dragged him to stand in front of where Marinette watched with curiosity. The girl extended her hand. _“Hi, I’m Red.”_

Marinette stood set her book on the beach turned and shook Red’s hand and replied in French “I’m Marinette, sorry I don’t speak English.”

The girl turned to her partner. _“Say hi silly.”_

“Um hello, I’m Ed, and this is Red.” The boy replied in a strange sounding French.

Marinette’s face lit up, “Oh you speak French!”

“I do, Red understands a little but doesn’t speak much.”

“Excuse me, but you have a strange accent. Where are you from?”

“We are from a city called Winnipeg in Canada.”

“Wow! That’s a long way away. What brings you here?”

“We are here on holidays we were visiting Vimy yesterday and enjoying Paris for a few days. Red is super into Pokémon, so we were looking for a few while we try to find a bakery. There is a French bakery back home that we go to lots called L'Epi de Ble. They told us we had to find a certain bakery while we are here.”

“Oh, what’s the name of the bakery?”

“The Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie **”**

Marinette giggled, “well you are in luck. I happen to know exactly where to find it. I live there, Tom and Sabine are my Papa and Mama.”

Ed turned to Red. _“She can take us.”_

_“I told you so nutcase.”_

…oooOOOooo…

Not long later the couple walked out from the bakery arms laden with bags full of noms, both chewing on a croissant, _“Oh she was so right! This is amazing.”_ Red moaned between mouthfuls.

Marinette smiled happy to have been able to help. Her parents had even thrown in freebies because these two were so enthusiastic.

“So where are you to off to now?”

Ed smiled sheepishly, “promise you won’t laugh.”

“Sure.”

“We are on the prowl for a particular Pokémon, we are trying to get a high-level LedyBa.”

“ _You dork, you didn’t tell the poor girl that did you? She will think we are crazy”_

 _“Meh we are. Right?”_ Ed turned back to Marinette, “we need them so we can evolve a Ledian, cause it sounds like Ladrian. You know the ship name for Ladybug and that cute model Adreian Agreste and we’ll we are in Paris so it’s cute. Red thinks he's dreamy, but have you seen the way he looks at Ladybug? Every picture of him with her on that crazy cool blog he has that glazed over look. Dude has it bad. It’s funny, it seems like she doesn’t even realize. Ladybug she’s crazy cute too. No wonder Agreste drools over her.”

Marinette stopped in her tracks. “What was that?”

“Ladrian you have heard of that right?”

“Um, no... hadn’t thought of it to be honest. Well best of luck gotta go.” With that Marinette turned and disappeared back into the bakery.

_“Well that was odd. Meh off we go.”_

As they walked across the park they were surprised as Ladybug swung over their heads looking to be in a hurry to get somewhere.


End file.
